Schizoprenia Itu Menyusahkan
by Rika Shimon
Summary: Hinata yang selalu merasa diawasi oleh seseorang dimanapun ia berada/" Nii-chan! Ada penguntit!"/"Schizoprenia itu memang menyebalkan."/ Fict by Ruzumavi, just republish in my account!


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Schizoprenia _itu menyusahkan © Ruzumavi, **SAYA HANYA MEMPUBLISH ULANG FICT INI DI AKUN SAYA, DAN SUDAH MENDAPAT IZIN DARI YANG MEMPUNYAI FICT**

Tidak diperuntukkan untuk anak dibawah 17 tahun

Rate M for Reason

Genre : Romance, lil' bit Mystery

Sekali lagi diperingatkan! Bukan untuk anak kecil. 18 tahun keatas silahkan lanjut. Sisanya tanggung dosa sendiri. XD

Warning! Eksplisit Content, Hard Lemon, Sex Toys.

.

.

"_Naruto, ini adik barumu." Wanita berambut panjang merah berusia sekitar 35 tahun itu berucap pada remaja berambut kuning berusia 15 tahun di depannya. Remaja itu menatap sosok kecil yang berdiri disamping ibunya."Ayo, Hinata. Ucapkan salam pada kakakmu." Ucap wanita itu lagi sambil menepuk punggung gadis kecil disampingnya lembut._

_Kedua jari telunjuk gadis itu bertaut satu sama lain. "Ummm.." gadis itu melirik kearah remaja di depannya sambil menunduk._

"_Ayo Hinata, ucapkan salam pada kakak barumu." Ucap wanita itu lagi. Memegang pundak gadis kecil itu lembut._

_Remaja berambut kuning itu menatap dalam pada gadis kecil didepannya. Rambut biru malam yang terlihat hampir seperti hitam sepanjang bahu dan diikat tinggi dibelakang. Menyisakan poni sebatas alis dan membuat mata bulat serupa batu Amethyst itu berkilat saat diterpa cahaya matahari pagi saat itu. Sungguh indah dan menawan._

_Naruto tersenyum, dan berjongkok di depan gadis berusia 8 tahun itu. Menjulurkan tangannya dan membelai lembut puncak kepala gadis kecil itu. _

"_Hai, namamu Hinata?" tanya pemuda itu pelan. "Aku Naruto. Mulai hari ini aku adalah kakakmu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum._

_Gadis kecil itu menatap sosok di depannya dalam. Memastikan kalau remaja itu tidak berniat menyakitinya atau apapun. Menatap pada senyuman remaja tersebut dan sebuah senyum kecil ikut terukir diwajah mungil putih itu. "Na—Naruto-nii-chan." Panggil gadis itu dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Membuat remaja berambut kuning dan wanita berambut merah panjang itu saling pandang dan kemudian tersenyum._

_._

"_Kau bisa menjaganya kan, Naruto?" tanya wanita paruh baya tersebut sambil mengelus rambut biru kelam Hinata yang tertidur dipangkuan Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ibunya tak mengerti._

"_Ibu akan pergi." Ucap wanita itu, seolah tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan anaknya._

_Naruto menatap wanita itu dalam, "Ayah?" tanyanya kemudian. Wanita berambut merah itu mengangguk._

"_Ya, aku akan menyusul Ayahmu."_

_Terkejut, Naruto manatap ibunya itu tak percaya. "Berapa lama?" tanya Naruto lagi._

_Wanita itu menatap tangannya yang masih membelai rambut Hinata. Tersenyum kemudian menggeleng kecil, "Aku tak tahu." Jawabnya._

_._

_._

8 tahun kemudian.

Pagi hari kamis.

"_Nii-chan_! Aku berangkat dulu!" Hinata berseru dari depan pintu rumah sambil memasang sepatu berwarna putih dan mengikat tali-talinya.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari ruang makan dan bersandar didinding samping Hinata. "Kau pergi dengan siapa?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning itu sambil menyisipkan rambut panjang sebahunya yang teurai kesamping telinga.

Hinata berdiri dan merapikan seragam sekolahnya. Kemeja putih berlapis sweater biru muda dan rok bermotif kotak-kotak 30cm di atas lutut. Gadis itu menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Rambutnya yang panjang terikat dengan rapi di bagian ujungnya.

Cup!

Sebuah ciuman lembut diberikan Hinata pada Naruto di pipinya. "Sai bilang dia akan menjemputku hari ini." Jawab Hinata sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

Naruto menatap punggung gadis itu, "Ada apa dengan Gaara?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan memalingkan wajah menatap kakaknya itu dalam.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menundukkan kepalanya beberapa detik kemudian melirik kakaknya. "Aku tak tahu, beberapa hari yang lalu dia bilang tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi." Jawabnya dengan wajah sedih.

Naruto menatap gadis itu dalam. Mematri sosok adiknya itu di kedua bola mata birunya. Sebuah senyum kecilterpatri dibibir Naruto. "Ah, sudahlah tak perlu diingat." Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata, "Hati-hati dijalan." Ucapnya kemudian sambil membelai lembut puncak kepala adiknya itu. Membuat si gadis tersenyum dengan wajah sedikit merah.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, _nii-chan_!"

.

.

Siang hari kamis.

"Ummm..." Hinata mendesah saat pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat itu melumat bibirnya. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu menyusup kebalik seragamnya. Meremas sesuatu yang lembut disana.

"Engghhh.." Hinata menggeliat dan berusaha terus berdiri dihimpitan pemuda itu dengan dinding bangunan sekolahnya.

"Ahhh.. Sai.." Hinata mendesah memanggil nama pemuda itu. Menikmati ciuman pemuda itu dan remasan didadanya.

Dua pasangan itu kini saling mencumbu di taman belakang sekolah mereka. Istirahat sekolah, dan bukannya makan siang atau memakan bekal dengan teman yang lain di kantin, mereka memilih untuk saling memakan di tempat yang jarang dikunjungi siswa lainnya itu. Tak memperhatikan bahwa dibalik pohon tak jauh dari mereka ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dengan tatapan tajam pada kegiatan mereka yang semakin panas. Sebuah kamera terarah pada pasangan itu. Fokus kearah Hinata yang kini nampak begitu berantakan dan bergairah.

.

"Darimana saja kau, Uzumaki!?" seorang gadis berambut merah muda bertanya dengan sinis pada Hinata, saat gadis itu masuk keruang kelas. "Sibuk dengan mainan baru?" sindir gadis itu kemudian.

Semua mata tertuju pada Hinata, gadis itu hanya diam dan duduk dikursinya.

Gadis berambut merah muda tadi berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata dan duduk di atas mejanya. Menarik rambut Hinata dan mengangkat wajahnya. "Liat teman-teman! Kalian harus hati-hati dengan gadis ini!" serunya nyaring dalam ruang kelas tersebut.

Beberapa gadis dan pemuda diruang kelas itu ikut mengerubungi Hinata.

"Aku dengar sekarang dia jalan dengan Sai, hebat sekali!" komentar seorang gadis berambut kuning panjang sambil memainkan rambut Hinata.

"Wah, padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia bersama Gaara kan?" timpal gadis lainnya.

"Berarti dia bisa dipakai siapa saja ya?" seorang pemuda berambut coklat menimpali bersemangat. Diikuti anggukan setuju oleh para pemuda lainnya dikelas itu.

"Hihihihi memangnya kalian tidak takut akan seperti Gaara, Kiba dan Neji?" tanya gadis lainnya pada para pemuda itu.

"Ah kalau harus berakhir babak belur seperti mereka kami tidak mau!" sahut para pemuda itu.

"Tuh kan?" Ucap gadis berambut merah muda dan mulai menarik surai panjang Hinata, "Gadis ini sepertinya punya penguntit." Komentarnya.

"Hiiii.. Menakutkan sekali."

"Jangan dekat-dekat dia deh kalau begitu."

"Aku tak mau kalau harus celaka gara-gara dia."

Dan terus, komentar buruk diarahkan teman sekelasnya pada Hinata. Gadis itu hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Menahan airmata yang hampir jatuh dari bola mata kristalnya.

'_Aku tak salah. Bukan aku yang melakukannya_.' Rintih Hinata dalam hati.

.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sai saat mereka berjalan pulang bersama dari sekolah. Hinata sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah sedih. Mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari pucat milik Sai.

Sai menatap gadis disampingnya dalam, kemudian membawa gadis itu berjalan kearah gang kecil diantara dua gedung tinggi. Gadis itu mengikuti tanpa bertanya.

Duk!

Sai mengunci Hinata diantara tubuhnya dan gedung. Memegang dagu gadis itu dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapnya.

"Kau memikirkan mantan-mantanmu, Hinata?" tanya Sai pelan.

Hinata menatap wajah pemuda di depannya. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau menjauhiku, Sai." Jawab gadis itu sambil melirik kearah lain, menghindari tatapan dari sepasang mata kelam milik Sai.

"Kenapa?" Sai menatap Hinata semakin dalam. "Kau takut aku kenapa-kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata mengangguk lemah, "Ya. Aku tak mau kau berakhir seperti mereka." Jawabnya pelan, sangat pelan.

Sai terkekeh, "Tenanglah. Kau kira aku mendapatkan warna sabuk di kegiatan Karate tanpa kekuatan?" tanya kemudian. "Otot ini bukan cuma untuk hiasan, Hinata." jelasnya kemudian, memegang gumpalan daging keras dilengan dan pundaknya sambil tersenyum.

Hinata menatap pemuda itu khawatir, namun sang pemuda hanya tersenyum.

"Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Ucapnya lembut sembari melumat bibir Hinata lembut.

"Enghh.. Yahh.." sahut Hinata disela ciumannya.

Kembali berada didunia yang hanya mereka miliki berdua, dan tak memperhatikan pada sepasang mata yang mematri sosok mereka berdua saat saling menyentuh di gang gelap tersebut.

.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Sai." Ucap Hinata sambil berjalan masuk melewati pagar rumahnya. Melambaikan tangan pada pemuda yang juga melambaikan tangan padanya. Namun belum sempat Hinata meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya, pintu itu sudah terbuka dari dalam. Menampakkan sosok Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Sai menatap pemuda berambut kuning itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya menyapa sang pemuda. Naruto mengangguk memberikan respon.

"_Nii-chan_, Aku pulang." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum dan mencium pipi kakaknya lembut.

"Selamat datang." Sahut Naruto dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah mengikuti Hinata yang sudah masuk lebih dulu. Melirik sejenak kearah Sai yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

.

.

Pagi hari Jum'at.

"Kenapa belum berangkat?" tanya Naruto saat Hinata hanya berdiri didepan pintu keesokan harinya. Wajah lesu adiknya yang menatap ke arah pagar rumah mereka membuat Naruto merasa ada yang salah. "Di mana Sai?" tanyanya kemudian.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto, "Aku berangkat dulu, _Nii-chan_." Ucapnya lesu sambil berjalan keluar pintu.

Naruto menangkap tangan adiknya tersebut dan menggenggamnya erat, "tak ada ciuman sampai jumpa untuk kakakmu ini, Hinata?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Berusaha membuat adiknya ikut tersenyum. Namun gadis itu masih menunduk.

Naruto mendongakkan kepala Hinata dengan memegang dagunya. Menatap sepasang mata _Amethyst_ adiknya itu kemudian mencium lembut dahi gadis tersebut. "Cerialah, kau adikku kan?" hibur Naruto sambil membelai lembut puncak kepala gadis berambut panjang tersebut.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto, "Ne, _Nii-chan.." _

"Hum?" Naruto menatap adiknya itu dalam.

Hinata diam sejenak. Berpikir apakah dia akan menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa kekasih-kekasihnya dan sikap teman-teman sekelasnya pada Naruto atau tidak.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto saat gadis itu kembali diam dan memasang wajah bingung.

Hinata tak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Masih berpikir apakah dia harus mengadu pada kakaknya itu atau tidak. Minimal, pendapat dari seorang lulusan fakultas psikologi didepannya ini bisa membantunya.

Naruto memegang dagu Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah gadis berambut panjang itu. Membuat sang gadis tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tak jadi." Hinata tersenyum, "Tak ada apa-apa, _Nii-chan!_ Aku berangkat dulu." Serunya kemudian berusaha terlihat ceria sambil mencium pipi Naruto lembut dan berlari melewati pagar rumahnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Naruto menatap punggung adiknya itu dalam. Rambut panjang adiknya yang terikat rapi dan rok pendek yang dikenakannya. Pemuda itu sedikit menyeringai.

"_Schizoprenia _itu memang menyebalkan." Ucapnya pelan sambil berjalan keluar dari rumah setelah sebelumnya mengambil tas punggung dan menyandangnya.

.

.

Siang hari jum'at.

"Hiks. Hiks."

Suara tangisan itu terdengar jelas diruangan kelas yang dihuni oleh Hinata. Beberapa murid laki-laki dan perempuan yang ada di sana kini sedang mengerubungi sosok berambut kuning panjang terikat tinggi yang kini tengah menangis tersebut.

"Sudahlah Ino.. Ini semua bukan salahmu.." ucap gadis berambut merah muda sambil mengelus lembut punggung gadis tersebut.

"Ya, ini bukan salahmu." Gadis lain ikut menimpali. "Ini salah gadis Uzumaki itu."

"Ya, ini salah gadis Uzumaki itu, Ino."

"Hiks. Sai... Hiks."

Hinata diam didepan pintu ruang kelasnya. Suara tangisan dan pembicaraan teman sekelasnya itu terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Membuat gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kekelas dan beralih berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Dia tidak ingin kembali dipukul oleh orang terdekat dari seseorang yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Membolos mungkin jauh lebih baik.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Sekolah yang dihuni oleh Hinata kini sudah mulai sepi ditinggalkan oleh murid dan guru yang sudah kembali kerumahnya masing-masing. Menyisakan Hinata yang masih meringkuk diruang kesehatan setelah mendapatkan kunci cadangan dari guru penjaga ruang kesehatan itu.

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-_sensei_. Aku akan mengembalikan kunci ini keloker ibu saat pulang nanti." Ucap Hinata saat guru berambut kuning itu meninggalkannya sendirian diruang kesehatan.

Sunyi.

Hinata kembali berbaring diatas ranjang kecil dari dua ranjang yang ada diruang kesehatan tersebut. Menarik kain pembatas dua ranjang itu dan menatap langit-langit ruangan tersebut, kemudian memalingkan kepalanya dan memandang kearah jendela yang langsung mengarah kelapangan.

"Haaa..." Hinata menghela nafasnya dan menarik selimut guna menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Gadis itu mengerjap menatap warna putih selimut yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Apa sebaiknya aku bercerita pada _Nii-chan_ saja ya?" gumamnya pelan. Kembali memikirkan kejadian yang menimpanya.

Ya, seharusnya dia sudah lama menceritakan hal itu pada kakaknya. Soal para mantan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba babak belur bahkan ada yang masuk rumah sakit setelah berpacaran dengannya. Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya setelah beberapa hari dia dan para mantan kekasihnya itu menjajaki aktivitas pacaran mereka ketingkat berciuman dan saling memegang. Ya, benar. Setelah beberapa hari melakukan aktivitas itu, para mantan kekasihnya itu selalu berakhir dengan hal yang sama.

Penuh luka disana sini dan babak belur. Kemudian dengan sepihak memutuskan hubungan mereka dan menjauh dari Hinata. Kemudian teman-teman dari para mantan kekasihnya itu akan datang menemuinya dan mencaci makinya. Beruntung apabila tak ada pukulan yang mendarat ditubuhnya.

"Haaaa.." Hinata menghela nafasnya pelan. Ditatapnya kembali warna putih selimut yang menutupinya. Sebelah tangannya kemudian berjalan menyentuh bagian dadanya. Menyentuhnya lembut dan sesekali menekannya.

Ya, dia ingin sekali merasakan sentuhan ditubuhnya saat ini. Sentuhan yang bisa membuatnya berhenti memikirkan hal yang suram dan lebih memilih mendesah menahan nikmat.

"Enghh.." Hinata mulai meremas dadanya perlahan. Membuat gerakan menggeliat menikmati remasannya sendiri.

"Emmhhh.." Sebelah tangannya yang lain ikut meremas dadanya yang lain. Terus menggeliat dan membuat selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya terjatuh. Namun gadis itu tak menghiraukannya. Wajahnya yang mulai memerah karena remasan didadanya membuat Hinata nampak sangat menggairahkan. Beberapa kancing seragam Hinata yang terlepas menampakkan dadanya yang lumayan besar untuk ukuran gadis seusianya menyembul keluar.

Klik! Klik! Klik! Klik!

Hinata mengerjap. Kali ini dia tidak salah mendengar. Itu benar-benar suara kamera.

"Si-siapa disana!?" seru Hinata seraya bangun dari ranjang dan membuka jendela yang mengarah kelapangan cepat. Mengedarkan pandangannya menyisiri seluruh lapangan yang dibagian sisi kiri dan kanannya ditumbuhi beberapa pohon. Orang yang selama ini memotretnya secara diam-diam itu pasti ada disekitar lapangan itu sekarang.

Ya, orang yang entah Hinata harus menyebutnya apa. Hinata tak pernah melihat langsung, tapi setiap kali dia beraktivitas, apapun itu, dia selalu merasa kalau ada seseorang yang mengawasinya. Seseorang yang seolah selalu tahu apa saja dan dimana saja Hinata berada.

Namun dilapangan itu kini tak ada apapun.

Hinata menajamkan tatapannya kearah pohon-pohon yang ada disisi lapangan itu. Masih tak ada apapun. Namun saat Hinata ingin berbalik, sesuatu yang berkilau nampak dari sebuah pohon yang ada disebelah kanan lapangan.

"Siapa disitu!?" seru Hinata dengan suara yang lebih nyaring namun agak bergetar. Membuat suaranya bergema dilapangan yang kosong tersebut.

Tak ada apapun, hanya angin bertiup yang membuat beberapa daun dari pohon yang diyakini Hinata ada seseorang yang berdiri dibaliknya itu berjatuhan. Hinata merapatkan seragamnya yang terbuka dengan sebelah tangannya. Menyipitkan matanya dan menatap kearah pohon itu untuk beberapa detik.

"Apa aku salah dengar?" gumam Hinata lagi. Saat benar-banar tak ada gerakan apapun dibalik pohon itu, Hinata pun beranjak dari ranjangnya. Mengancing seragam yang dipakainya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan tersebut. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama ditempat itu. Tak ada siapapun yang bisa melindunginya sekarang, semua teman dan orang yang disukainya sudah begitu takut dan benci untuk hanya sekedar mendekatinya. Hinata tak mau mengambil resiko kalau tiba-tiba orang yang dirasanya selalu mengikutinya itu kemudian menampakkan diri dan menyerangnya.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus bercerita pada _Nii-chan_. Lagipula besok hari sabtu, ada banyak waktu bagiku untuk bercerita." gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Pagi kembali menjelang. Beberapa berkas cahaya menyusup kedalam kamar Hinata melalui celah tirai kuning yang menutupi kaca jendela tersebut. Menampakkan Hinata yang masih terbaring diranjangnya.

"Ungghhh.." Hinata menggeliat. Membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap langit-langit biru kamarnya. Kemeja putih besar milik kakaknya melekat ditubuhnya hanya dengan dua kancing atas yang terpasang. Menutupi bagian dadanya yang tak memakai bra dan menampakkan putingnya yang berwarna merah muda kecil dibalik kemeja tipis tersebut. Celana dalam putih yang hampir seperti g-string menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya yang tak tertutupi kemeja.

"Sudah pagi?" gumam Hinata pelan sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang masih nampak sayu dan tertutup beberapa helai rambut panjangnya. Diliriknya sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk kedalam kamarnya dalam diam. Tatapannya kemudian beralih kearah cermin besar yang tepat berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Menampakkan sosok dirinya kini yang masih mengantuk.

"Ummm.." Hinata menyentuh puting dadanya yang nampak menonjol dari luar kemeja putihnya. Memilinnya pelan dan membuat tubuhnya mulai memanas. "Aahhnnggg.." Hinata menatap dirinya yang nampak mulai bergairah dicermin. Sebelah tangannya yang lain mulai menarik celana dalamnya yang membuat selangkangannya nampak mulai basah.

"Asshhh.." Hinata mulai mendesah. Wajahnya yang terpatri dicermin sungguh menggairahkan. Memerah dengan air liur yang nampak mulai menetes. Puting dadanya nampak semakin menonjol dibalik kemejanya yang sudah sangat berantakan akibat tangannya yang tak lagi hanya memilin, namun sudah meremas dadanya dengan kuat.

"Enggghhh.." Tarikan Hinata pada celana dalamnya sudah berhenti, dan digantikan dengan jemarinya yang mulai sibuk mengelus dan menusuk lubang yang ada diselangkangannya tersebut. Membuat Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam desahannya.

Klik! Klik! Klik!

Dua bola mata Hinata membulat. Tatapannya dengan cepat mengarah kejendela yang tirainya sedikit terbuka. Menghentikan kegiatannya dan menarik selimut kuningnya cepat. Kemudian menarik tirai jendelanya cepat dan melihat sosok yang berlari dari jendela tersebut.

"Kyaaaa~ _Nii-chan!_ Ada penguntit~!" teriak Hinata keras.

Drap! Drap! Brak!

Naruto membuka pintu kamar Hinata yang tak terkunci dengan cepat dan berlari kearah telunjuk Hinata yang mengarah kejendela. Disingkapnya tirai kuning jendela tersebut dan membuka jendelanya kemudian melongokkan kepalanya keluar.

"Woi~! Siapa disitu~!" teriak Naruto nyaring. Namun tak ada apapun diluar jendela tersebut. Beberapa detik Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya menyisiri sekitar jendela dan memastikan tak ada orang disana. Pemuda itu kemudian berlari kearah pintu keluar dengan cepat sebelum Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dengan menggenggam lengan kakaknya itu kuat.

"_Ni—nii-chan_ mau kemana?" tanya Hinata dengan tubuh yang mulai gemetar. Entah kenapa, kali ini dia merasa takut. Ya, bagaimana tidak. Rumahnya dikelilingi dengan pagar tinggi dan setiap sudut rumahnya ini terpasang CCTV yang tersambung langsung kekamar kakaknya. Kalau penguntit itu bisa masuk melewati pagar dan berada diluar kamarnya tanpa ketahuan kakaknya, itu artinya orang itu sudah tahu seluk beluk rumah itu.

Naruto menatap adiknya itu sejenak. Kemeja yang dikenakan Hinata masih tak terkancing, selimut yang dipegang adiknya itu hanya menutupi bagian dadanya. Naruto menarik selimut adiknya dan melingkarkannya rapi menutupi tubuh Hinata.

"Kakak akan melihat keluar sebentar, memastikan orang itu sudah tidak ada." Jawab Naruto lembut sambil membelai kepala Hinata. Gadis itu menatapnya dalam kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Hati-hati, _Nii-chan_." ucap Hinata pelan. Naruto tersenyum dan mencium dahi Hinata, kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar itu. Sebuah senyum terukir dibibir Naruto.

.

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi saat jam didinding rumah Uzumaki itu menunjukkan angka 10. Naruto dan Hinata kini sudah duduk menghadapi makanan untuk sarapan mereka.

"Ummm.." Hinata makan dalam diam. Wajahnya nampak sedikit suram. Naruto menatap adiknya yang kini memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna biru muda dan celana jeans pendek serta rambut panjangnya yang terikat itu.

"Kau tak apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto pelan sambil mengikat rambutnya yang panjang dengan karet gelang sebelum mulai makan. Tatapannya tak pernah beralih dari adiknya yang duduk disampingnya dengan wajah muram tersebut.

"Umm.. nyam nyam.." tak ada jawaban. Hinata tak mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya itu dan terus makan. Sepertinya pikirannya sekarang sedang tak berada disana.

Naruto mengerjap. Menatap adiknya itu dalam. "Hinata.." panggilnya lembut sembari menggenggam tangan adiknya erat. Membuat Hinata menghentikan makannya dan menatap kakaknya itu, masih diam.

Naruto kembali mengerjap. Diraihnya wajah adiknya itu dengan dua tangannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir mungil adiknya dengan cepat. Membuat Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang barusaja dilakukan Naruto.

"_Ni—Nii-chan_! A—apa yang kau lakukan?" Wajah Hinata memerah, sangat merah. Tak mampu bergerak dan hanya menatap kakaknya sambil mengerjapkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tadi kakak tanya, apa kau tak apa-apa, Hinata?" ulang Naruto tak mempedulikan wajah Hinata yang sangat merah karena ciuman tiba-tibanya tadi.

"U—uummm.." Hinata semakin salah tingkah. Pemuda didepannya ini adalah kakaknya, dia sadar itu. Tapi ciuman tadi membuat Hinata sedikit linglung. Tidak boleh seperti ini. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum menatap Naruto yang masih menatapnya sambil meminum air susu digelasnya.

"Apa kau masih takut?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata menggeleng lemah.

Naruto meraih rambut Hinata yang terikat dan menghirup aromanya. "Ada yang tidak kau katakan pada kakak, Hinata?" ucap Naruto dengan lirikan yang agak sedikit tajam menurut Hinata.

Hinata mengalihkan tatapan kedua bola matanya kesamping, kearah roti panggang diatas piring. Sadar kalau sekarang dia tidak bisa lagi bilang tidak apa-apa pada kakaknya itu. "Ma'afkan aku karena tidak bercerita pada _Nii-chan_ selama ini." Ucap Hinata pelan. Masih menatap roti dan tak berani menatap wajah Naruto.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Cerita saja, aku kakakmu."

Hinata mengambil nafas panjang. Kemudian sebulir air mata mengalir dipipinya. Dengan penuh emosi, gadis berambut panjang itu bercerita tentang kejadian yang menimpa para mantan kekasihnya. Bercerita bagaimana teman-teman sekelasnya memandang dirinya. Bercerita tentang orang yang dirasanya selalu mengikutinya dan mengetahui dimana serta apa saja yang dia lakukan. Bercerita bahwa dia tak bisa lagi menerima semua kejadian ini, dia lelah. Dia lelah untuk terus bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa dihadapan Naruto. Dia lelah menutupi semua ketakutannya selama ini dari Naruto.

"Hiks. Hiks." Hinata menangis tersedu dipelukan Naruto yang membalas pelukan adiknya itu dengan kuat.

"Tenanglah. Kau aman. Kakak takkan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu." ucap Naruto menenangkan adiknya. Mengelus kepala Hinata dan menghirup aroma rambut gadis itu.

"Ma—ma'afkan aku, _Nii-chan_. Aku tak mau membuat _Nii-chan _terus mengkhawatirkanku." Lanjut Hinata pelan dipelukan Naruto. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir dibibir Naruto.

"Tenang.. Tenanglah.."

.

Malam hari.

Hinata kini sudah berbaring diranjangnya dengan kaki yang terjulur kelantai. Masih memakai pakaian yang tadi siang dipakainya seharian, menatap langit-langit kamarnya, gadis itu menghela nafas pelan. Tatapannya kemudian tertuju kearah cermin besar disampingnya. Menatap dirinya yang terpatri jelas disana. Hinata bangun dan berdiri menghadap cermin itu.

Wajahnya masih merah. Kelopak mata bawahnya nampak sedikit membesar. Hampir seharian dia bercerita pada Naruto sambil menangis. Dan kakaknya itu hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali memeluknya dan mengelus puncak kepalanya.

_Cup!_

Wajah Hinata semakin merah saat mengingat ciuman yang diberikan Naruto dibibirnya. Disentuhnya bibirnya perlahan dengan jemarinya. Membayangkan jari mungilnya itu adalah bibir kakaknya, hinata mengulum jarinya lembut.

"Engghh.." tanpa sadar, desahan itu keluar dari mulutnya yang masih mengulum jemarinya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain mulai ikut bergerak meremas dadanya perlahan. Menikmati sentuhan itu dan membayangkan bahwa orang yang memberikan kenikmatan itu adalah Naruto, kakaknya.

"!" Hinata mengerjap dan segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Kedua kakinya serasa lunglai dan tak mampu menahan berat badannya hingga akhirnya dia terduduk dilantai.

Hinata mengerjap. Menatap bayangan dirinya dicermin. Wajah yang sudah sangat merah dengan beberapa bekas aliran liur bibir dan dagunya. Kaos yang dipakainya sedikit berantakan.

"Ba—bagaimana aku bisa berimajinasi melakukan hal itu dengan _Nii-chan_?" gumam Hinata pelan. Malu, dia sungguh malu. Berani-beraninya dia menggunakan kakaknya sebagai imajinasinya saat bermasturbasi.

Hinata kembali mengerjap sebelum kemudian berdiri dengan berpegangan pada sudut cermin besar didepannya. Berdiri didepan cermin itu dan mulai melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu, hingga tak ada lagi yang menempel ditubuhnya.

"Tapi.. Seandainya aku bisa merasakan kenikmatan itu.." Hinata kembali bergumam pelan. Menatap bayangan tubuhnya didalam cermin. Dada dengan hiasan payudara yang lumayan besar, perut dan pinggang yang ramping, serta selangkangaan bersih yang hanya ditumbuhi sedikit rambut tipis. Hinata menyentuh dadanya lembut, merasakan kekenyalannya. Terus berjalan menyusuri perutnya yang rata dan berhenti diselangkangannya.

Hinata menggeleng. "Lebih baik aku segera mandi dan tidur." Ucapnya sambil berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Membiarkan pintu kamar mandi terbuka sedikit.

.

Klik!

Hinata diam. Tangan kirinya yang sedang menyabuni bagian dada, dan tangan kirinya yang menyabuni bagian perut terhenti.

Klik!

Bola mata Hinata membulat. Wajahnya mulai nampak takut.

Klik!

Hinata meraih kran air dan mematikannya. Meraih handuk kecil dirak sampingnya dan melingkarkan handuk kecil yang hanya mampu menutupi sedikit bagian tubuhnya.

Klik!

"Si—siapa itu?" tanya Hinata gemetar. Apa penguntit itu kini ada disekitar kamar mandinya? Tapi bagaimana mungkin?

Klik!

Hinata yakin itu suara kamera. Gadis itu sudah nampak begitu ketakutan. Bagaimana bisa penguntit itu ada dikamarnya. Seharusnya tadi dia mengunci pintu kamar mandi, sesalnya.

Klik!

Hinata berjalan gemetar kearah pintu kamar mandi. Meraih sikat WC yang ada dikamar mandi tersebut dan memegangnya kuat. Matanya mulai memerah menahan tangis.

Klik!

Dengan cepat, Hinata meraih knop pintu kamar mandinya dan membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Seiring dengan gerakan memukul dari sebelah tangannya yang memegang sikat WC.

"Pergi!" teriak Hinata nyaring.

Sunyi. Tak ada suara orang kesakitan atas pukulan Hinata tadi.

Hinata membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup menahan takut. Menatap kearah kamarnya yang tak ada seorangoun disana kecuali dirinya.

"Ba—bagaimana.." Lunglai, Hinata terduduk dilantai. Handuk kecil yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya dan terlingkar sembarang terlepas dari tubuh Hinata, namun gadis itu tak menghiraukannya. Isak tangis mulai terdengar dikamar itu.

"Hinata!" Pintu kamar Hinata terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Naruto yang langsung berlari kearah Hinata yang menangis didepan pintu kamar mandi. Meraih handuk kecil disamping kaki Hinata, Naruto menutupi tubuh adiknya itu dan mengangkatnya keranjang.

"Hiks. Hiks." Hinata menangis semakin keras dipelukan Naruto. Memeluk erat kakaknya itu tanpa ada niat melepaskannya.

"Tenanglah Hinata, penguntit itu sudah kakak hajar dan sudah kabur dari sini. Dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Ucap Naruto seraya membalas pelukan adiknya itu sambil membelai puncak kepala adiknya tersebut. setelah beberapa menit dan berhasil menenangkan Hinata, Naruto mengambilkan sebuah kaos dan _hotpants_ untuk Hinata.

"Pakailah, kau pasti kedinginan." Ucap Naruto seraya menyerahkan pakaian itu pada adiknya yang hanya berselimut handuk.

Hinata menengadah, menatap Naruto dalam. "Terima kasih, _Nii-chan_." Ucap Hinata seraya meraih pakaian tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum, "Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja kakak."

"Eh? _Nii_-chan tidak menemaniku disini?" tanya Hinata kembali nampak takut. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil membelai wajah adiknya.

"Kakak akan tidur disofa depan kamar, tenanglah. Kau aman." Hibur Naruto dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Hinata.

.

Hinata kini sudah memakai kaos dan celana yang tadi diberikan oleh Naruto. Gadis itu kini masih terjaga dan duduk diranjangnya dengan khawatir. Ditatapnya jendela yang ada dikamar itu, takut kalau-kalau penguntit itu akan muncul dari sana.

"Umm.." Hinata masih nampak takut. Namun ditepisnya perasaan itu dengan berbaring dan berusaha untuk tidur. Menutup matanya rapat agar tak merasa ketakutan.

Namun Hinata hanya bisa tenang selama beberapa menit, karena menit berikutnya dia mendengar suara dari jendelanya. Seperti seseorang yang sedang berusaha membukanya dari luar.

"_Nii-chan_! Penguntit itu datang lagi!" teriak Hinata nyaring dan detik berikutnya Naruto sudah berlari kedalam kamar Hinata. Namun bukannya berlari kearah jendela, Naruto malah berlari kearah Hinata dan menerjang adiknya itu hingga terbaring dibawahnya.

Hinata terkejut. "_Ni—nii_-chan..?"

Naruto tak menyahut. Sebelah tangannya mengunci pergerakan kedua tangan Hinata, dan dengan cepat mulut Hinata sudah disumpal Naruto dengan mulutnya.

"Engghhh.." Hinata menggeliat, bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya itu. Tak tahu harus melawan atau menerimanya.

Naruto terus melumat bibir Hinata. Memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Hinata dan sesekali menghisap lidah Hinata kuat. Membuat cairan saliva mengalir dari sudut mulut Hinata.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Tak ada tanda-tanda Naruto akan menghentikan ciumannya yang sangat liar itu pada Hinata. Gadis itu pun kini sudah nampak menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya itu. Namun saat Hinata mulai menikmatinya, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan berlari kearah jendela kamar Hinata dengan cepat.

Hinata mengerjap, "A—apa yang.."

Naruto berpaling dan menatap Hinata, "Ma'af Hinata. Kakak terpaksa melakukannya untuk membuat penguntit itu berpikir kalau kau adalah milikku." Naruto berjalan mendekati adiknya yang masih terbaring dan menatapnya itu. "Tadi kakak memang menghajarnya, tapi kakak masih belum yakin dia akan menyerah begitu saja." Naruto menatap kearah lain sebelum kemudian menatap Hinata lagi, "A—apa kau marah?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Hinata diam, wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Merasa malu akan dirinya yang tadi menikmati ciuman kakaknya itu. Padahal kakaknya hanya berusaha membuat penguntit itu berhenti mengganggunya.

Naruto mendekati adiknya itu dan duduk disampingnya. Menurunkan wajahnya sampai jarak yang dekat dengan wajah Hinata yang masih berbaring dengan wajah yang dihiasi beberapa aliran saliva.

Naruto menyeka saliva yang ada disudut bibir Hinata. "Ma'afkan kakak..." ucap Naruto pelan.

Berpikir, Hinata berpikir dalam diamnya. Yah, dia tidak bisa lagi menghindarinya. Dia sudah tak bisa lagi berpura-pura tidak menginginkan pemuda berambut kuning panjang didepannya ini. Dia tidak mau lagi mencoba mencari sosok Naruto pada pemuda-pemuda lain.

Nekat, Hinata meraih wajah Naruto dan mencium bibir kakaknya itu dalam. Mengindahkan semua perasaan malunya dan terus melumat bibir Naruto. Menjilat bibir pemuda itu dan kemudian memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut Naruto untuk kemudian bermain dengan lidah Naruto dan menghisapnya kuat. Membuat saliva yang tadi diseka Naruto kembali mengalir disudut bibirnya dan berjalan hingga dagu.

Clak!

Suara saliva yang terputus dari dua mulut itu terdengar diseluruh kamar Hinata. Mengakhiri lumatan panjang Hinata pada mulut Naruto. Nafas gadis itu terdengar memburu.

Hinata menatap Naruto dalam. Dua tangannya masih memegang wajah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan bola mata sendu. Apakah Naruto kecewa dengan tingkah lakunya?

Hinata gemetar dan melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Naruto. "Ma—ma'af, _Nii_-_chan_." Ucap Hinata pelan. Gadis itu melirik kesamping, tak berani lagi menatap Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto balik. Membuat bola mata Hinata membulat menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"_Ni—nii_-_chan_ tidak marah?" tanya Hinata sedikit bergetar. Namun pemuda berambut kuning panjang itu hanya membalas pertanyaan bernada khawatir dari adiknya itu dengan ciuman lembut dibibirnya.

"Kenapa mesti marah?" Naruto menjilat cairan saliva disudut bibir Hinata. "Kakak sudah menunggu lama untuk bisa seperti ini denganmu, Hinata." jelas Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu, setetes air mata mengalir dari kelopak mata Hinata. Rasa sukanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

"Engghhh.. _Nii-chan hhh.._" desah Hinata menikmati remasan Naruto didadanya. Memainkan dua payudara miliknya yang masih terbungkus kaos. Sebelah Kaki Naruto berada tepat diselangkangan Hinata dan sesekali menggeseknya. Membuat Hinata menggeliat tak karuan.

"Kau tau kenapa aku hanya memberikan kaos dan _hotpants_ tanpa memberimu pakaian dalam?" Tanya Naruto disela kegiatannya menjilat telinga dan leher Hinata, yang membuat gadis itu menggelinjang menahan geli.

"Engghh.. Ti—tidakkhh.." jawab Hinata disela desahannya.

Naruto nampak menyeringai, "Agar aku bisa dengan mudah melakukan ini." Ucap Naruto seraya menarik kaos Hinata kebawah dan membuat payudara Hinata menyembut dari leher kaos yang dipakainya. Sebelah tangan Naruto segera meremas sebelah payudara yang mulai membesar itu dengan kuat. Sedangkan payudara sebelahnya kini sudah berada dalam mulut Naruto.

"Aanghhhkkk.." Hinata mendesah tertahan. Merasakan hal yang begitu nikmat saat mulut basah dan hangat Naruto mengulum payudaranya dan sesekali menggigit putingnya. Sungguh sangat nikmat.

Terus meremas dan menghisap payudara Hinata dengan kuat, ibu jari Naruto kini sedang bermain dengan selangkangan Hinata yang tertutupi _hotpants_. Menusuk-nusukkan ibu jari besar itu disana. Membuat basah _hotpsnts_ yang dikenakan Hinata.

"Ahh.. Akhh..." Hinata terus mendesah menikmati perlakuan Naruto. Apalagi saat sebelah tangan Naruto yang tadi menganggur, kini menggantikan kerja ibu jari kaki Naruto bermain dengan selangkangannya. Namun bukan menusuk dari luar, jemari Naruto kini sudah melepas kancing dan resleting _hotpants_ yang dipakai Hinata. Menyusup kedalam celana itu dan menusukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang diselangkangan Hinata. Membuat gadis itu hampir berteriak namun tertahan karena Naruto sudah menyumbat mulut Hinata dengan mulutnya.

"Nggggghhhh.." hanya desahan tertahan yang kini terdengar dikamar itu. Naruto terus menusuk satu jarinya dilubang selangkangan Hinata, dan terus meremas payudara serta memilin puting Hinata keras.

"Aaahhh.. _Nii—chan... _Naruto-_nii-chan_~" desah Hinata nyaring setelah Naruto melepaskan lumatannya dan beralih menghisap cairan yang keluar dari lubang selangkangan Hinata kuat, setelah sebelumnya melepaskan _hotpants _yang masih dipakai Hinata. Membuat gadis itu meliukkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat pinggangnya saat merasakan orgasme pertamanya.

Sluurrppp!

Suara tersebut terdengar memenuhi kamar Hinata saat Naruto menghirup habis cairan cinta Hinata kemudian meludahkannya kelantai. Beberapa cairan itu menetas dari sudut bibir Naruto.

"Ahh.. Ahhh.." Nafas Hinata semakin tersengal. Tatapannya sedikit mengabur setelah mengalami orgasme yang begitu nikmat dibandingkan apa yang dialaminya selama ini. Samar dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang nampak menyeringai sambil menjilat cairan yang menetes disudut bibirnya.

"Sebegitu nikmatnya, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil menaiki tubuh Hinata dan duduk diperut adiknya itu. Meremas sebelah payudara Hinata kuat dan menjilat aliran saliva dileher hingga dagu Hinata.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Nikmathh.. Nikmat sekaliiihh.. _Nii-channhh_.." jawab Hinata agak mendesah. Lubang diselangkangannya masih berdenyut kala dua jari Naruto kembali menyusup kedalamnya. Membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menahan nikmat.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto setengah berbisik ditelinga Hinata. Menghembuskan tiupan dilubang telinga gadis itu dan menjilat daun telinga kecil itu lembut. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nikmat.

"Aku akan memuaskanmu malam ini, adik kecil." Lanjut Naruto. Menatap Hinata yang matanya setengah terbuka. Menjilat hidung gadis itu dan turun kebibirnya. Menghisap lidah Hinata yang menjulur kala merasakan jilatan dibibir bagian atasnya.

"Anggghhh.." Dan hanya desahan yang hampir terdengar seperti lenguhan itu saja yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Hinata yang lidahnya kini dijadikan Naruto seperti permen, dihisap dan dijilat.

Sambil terus mencumbu Hinata, kini 3 jari Naruto sudah semakin sibuk mengocok lubang selangkangan Hinata. Tak lupa satu tangannya yang lain mulai sibuk melepaskan celana selutut yang masih dipakai Naruto.

Hinata mengerjap disela kenikmatan hisapan dimulut dan kocokan dilubang selangkangannya. Melihat kakaknya berusaha melepas celana dengan sebelah tangan, tanpa perintah dari otak, kedua tangan Hinata membantu Naruto melepaskan celana selutut itu.

Naruto menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Hinata jahil, "Kau sangat ingin melihat punyaku, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto tanpa malu. Hinata yang wajahnya sudah merah seutuhnya dihiasi dengan beberapa aliran saliva itu melirik kesamping, terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah kakaknya saat ini. Namun hal itu justru membuat wajahnya semakin merah, kala dua matanya menatap jelas pada bayangan dirinya yang tengah ditindih oleh kakaknya dalam cermin besar dikamarnya tersebut.

Naruto ikut menatap kearah cermin, "Apa? Kau suka melihat dirimu saat ku menikmati ini, Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda. Celana selututnya kini sudah terlepas, menampakkan benda kebanggaan Naruto yang kini sudah tegak sempurna. Dua bola mata Hinata membulat sempurna.

Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat benda milik laki-laki itu langsung. Walaupun dia punya banyak kekasih, namun Hinata belum pernah sampai ketahap seperti ini. Paling jauh, dia hanya pernah meraba benda milik Gaara dari balik celana sekolahnya.

Menyeringai, Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan mendudukkannya dipangkuannya menghadap kearah cermin. Benda besar miliknya berapa tepat didepan lubang selangkangan Hinata, menutupi bayangan lubang selangkangan Hinata dicermin.

"_Ni—nii-chan_!" Hinata menutup matanya. Malu. Dia sangat malu dengan posisinya saat ini. Apalagi rasa hangat yang dirasakannya dari benda besar keras yang kini menempel didepan lubang selangkangannya. Membuat lubang selangkangannya berkedut tak karuan.

Naruto menjilat leher Hinata dari belakang. Sebelah tangannya membuka selangkangan Hinata semakin lebar kemudian memasukkan 3 jari lagi kedalam lubang Hinata, sedang tangan lainnya mencengkeram payudara Hinata dan menarik-narik putingnya yang mengeras.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Ahh.. _Nii-chan..." _desah Hinata semakin menjadi. Menatap bayangan dirinya dan Naruto yang sedang memadu cinta di cermin besar didepannya membuatnya semakin terangsang. Kedua tangannya berpegangan kuat dikedua belahan pantat Naruto dan mencengkeramnya kuat. Membuat Naruto menahan nafasnya beberapa saat.

"_Ni—nii-chan_... A—aku sudah tak tahan lagi... Ahhh.. Anggghhhh.." Hinata meracau tak karuan. Kocokan dari jari Naruto yang kini sudah masuk 4 kedalam lubang selangkangannya membuat cairan kenikmatan Hinata menyembur membasahi lubangnya. Dan memang, Naruto pun sudah tak sanggup menahan keinginannya untuk menikmati lubang milik adiknya itu. Terlalu menggairahkan menatap adiknya yang sedang dilanda kenikmatan dipangkuannya.

Perlahan, Naruto memposisikan benda besar miliknya tepat dilubang selangkangan Hinata. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram wajah Hinata dan memaksa gadis berambut panjang itu menatap kearah cermin. Mematri setiap moment saat benda besar milik Naruto melesak masuk kedalam lubang selangkangannya dengan satu kali hentakan kuat dari pinggul Naruto.

"Akh!" Hinata berteriak tertahan saat 3 jari Naruto dengan cepat menyumpal mulutnya. Cairan kemerahan melumuri benda besar milik Naruto yang tertanam dilubang selangkangannya.

"Ahh.. " Naruto mendesah menikmati kehangatan yang menyelimuti benda besar miliknya. "Apa kau kesakitan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto kemudian seraya mengeluarkan 3 jarinya dari mulut Hinata. Mata gadis itu nampak memerah menahan airmata.

"_Ni—nii-chan_... Tak apa.. Tak sakit..." sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto nampak menyeringai, tentu saja dia tahu kalau adiknya itu berbohong. Namun jawaban itulah yang diinginkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto mencium lembut bibir adiknya. Membelai wajah kemerahan Hinata. "Tenanglah. Kau akan lebih menyukai ini daripada jemariku tadi." ucap Naruto tersenyum. Hinata mengangguk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kala Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga benda besar miliknya bergerak maju mundur dalam lubang selangkangan Hinata.

Terus begitu selama beberapa menit. Membuat gerakan naik turun, dua payudara Hinata pun ikut melakukan gerakan yang sama, naik dan turun.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Naruto terus mendesah tiap kali pangkal benda besar kebanggaannya bertabrakan dengan pantat Hinata yang mulus. Cairan dilubang selangkangan Hinata berdecak mengikuti tabrakan dua tubuh tersebut.

"Angh~ Angh~ Angh~" Sedangkan Hinata kini sudah menikmati tusukan demi tusukan dari benda besar yang tertanam dilubang selangkangannya. Wajah merah gadis itu terdongak dan menatap samar pada langit-langit kamar. Merasakan jilatan dan gigitan Naruto pada leher dan telinganya bergantian. Sesekali remasan dipayudaranya pun membuatnya berteriak kecil. Sedangkan dua tangannya masih berpegangan dipantat Naruto.

Naruto mempercepat gerakannya. Membuat tubuh dan payudara Hinata bergoyang tak tentu arah.

"_Nii—Nii-chan~ Narutooohh-nii-chaaannn~" _Teriakan panjang itu kembali memenuhhi ruangan saat Naruto merasakan semburan cairan hangat dibenda besar miliknya yang masih bergerak maju mundur dalam lubang selangkangan Hinata. Tak mempedulikan adiknya yang sudah orgasme, Naruto terus memaju mundurkan benda besar miliknya. Semakin dan semakin cepat.

"Ah! Ah!" Desahan Naruto kembali terdengar saat pemuda itu mengubah posisinya menjadi _doggystyle_, dengan posisi menghadap kecermin. Sebelah tangan Naruto memegang perut Hinata, sedangkan tangan satunya terus meremas payudara gadis itu. Tusukan maju mundur dengan irama cepat terus dilancarkan Naruto. Membuat Hinata tak mampu lagi mendesah, hanya beberapa cairan saliva yang mengalir dari mulutnya yang setengah terbuka.

Ini terlalu nikmat untuk Hinata.

Dan kembali, Naruto merasakan semburan cairan hangat dari dalam lubang selangkangan Hinata. Disertai dengan lenguhan panjang dari gadis berambut panjang tersebut.

"Ah! Kau sangat! Ah! Menyukainya, Hinata!?" tanya Naruto dengan kalimat yang terputus tiap kali menghentakkan benda besar miliknya hingga pangkal dalam lubang selangkangan Hinata.

Gadis bermata lavender itu kembali merona walaupun wajahnya sudah merah seutuhnya, "Ii—iya! _Nii-channn!_ Hinata! Akh! Suka!" sahut gadis itu. Dan sahutan itu membuat Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakannya, hingga akhirnya dirasakannya sesuatu berlarian dan menyembur keluar dari benda miliknya.

"Aaahhhh~" Naruto terus menghentak lubang selangkangan Hinata saat mencapai klimaks. Menyemburkan cairan sperma putih yang terpercik kemana-mana karena Naruto yang tak menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ahh.. Ahh.." setelah beberapa saat mencapai klimaks, barulah Naruto menghentikan gerakannya. Wajah tannya kini juga nampak memerah. Tubuhnya kemudian lunglai dan tertelungkup dipunggung Hinata yang sudah terjatuh lebih dulu saat ikut mencapai orgasme beberapa saat setelah sperma Naruto memenuhi lubang miliknya.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Kau benar-benar nikmat.. Hinata.. Hahh.." ucap Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Memainkan payudara Hinata yang terhimpit tangan Naruto dan ranjang. Sebelah tangan Naruto yang lain mencabut benda besar milik Naruto dan meletakkannya dibelahan pantat Hinata. Meremas pantat montok itu dengan lembut.

"Mau dilanjutkan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil mulai menusukkan satu jarinya kelubang dubur Hinata. Membuat dua bola mata gadis itu mebulat.

"_Ni—nii-chan_... Akuhh sudah.. Tak kuat.. ahhh.." sahut Hinata dengan nafas yang masih memburu. Sedikit menggerakkan pantatnya karena jari Naruto yang mulai bergerak dilubang duburnya terasa begitu aneh ditubuhnya.

"Tenang sajahh.. Hinata.." Naruto menjilat tengkuk adiknya itu. "Aku hanya akan memasukkan benda itu." Ucap Naruto sambil meraih celana selututnya yang jatuh dilantai dan mengambil sebuah benda menyerupai telur yang tersambung dengan tali dan sebuah remot disana.

Hinata menatap benda itu agak takut, "A—apa ituh, _Nii-chan?_" tanya Hinata. Namun Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu dan mulai bangkit kemudian duduk menghadap pantat adiknya.

Perlahan, Naruto menampung cairan sperma yang mengalir keluar dari lubang selangkangan Hinata, kemudian menuangkan cairan itu tepat dilubang dubur Hinata yang dihuni satu jari Naruto. Jari itu kemudian bergerak maju mundur. Membuat Hinata mulai menggeliat lagi. Setelah Naruto merasa lubang dubur Hinata sudah mulai melebar, pemuda itu memasukkan 3 jarinya sekaligus.

"Akh! Sa—sakit.. _Nii-chan_.. Ap—apa yang kau.. Akh!"

Naruto tak menghiraukan teriakan tertahan adiknya. Kini fokusnya tertuju pada 3 jarinya yang memutar keluar masuk dubur Hinata, berusaha membuka jalan untuk benda yang kini berada ditangannya tersebut.

"Akh! Sa—sakit.. Akhh~" untuk kesekian kalinya, lenguhan panjang Hinata menggema dikamar tersebut. Kala sesuatu yang bulat seukuran telur bebek menyelasak masuk kedalam lubang duburnya. Rasanya seperti lubang dubur Hinata mau sobek. Belum sempat Hinata bernafas lega saat benda mirip telur itu tertanam dilubang duburnya, sebuah getaran membuat Hinata berteriak tanpa suara. Menampakkan tetesan saliva yang keluar cari mulutnya.

"Ini vibrator." Ucap Naruto santai. Remot yang ada ditangannya kini sudah menyala dan menunjuk kearah maksimal. Membuat pantat Hinata bergetar cepat akibat dari vibrator mirip telur yang tertanam didalamnya.

Lidah Hinata menjulur dan kembali meneteskan beberapa saliva, "_Nii—nii-chan._ Kumohon.. Sakit.. Hentikannhh.. Aahhhh~"

"Hah?" Naruto merangkak mendekati wajah adiknya. Melepaskan remot vibrator ditangannya sembarang. "Nikmat?" goda Naruto sambil mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan mendudukkan gadis itu dipangkuannya, menghadap kearahnya.

"Akhhh.. _Nii—_" rintihan Hinata terhenti saat Naruto melumat mulutnya. Menghisap dan memainkan lidahnya. Menghirup dan meneguk semua saliva yang ada dalam mulutnya.

"Hahh.. Mulutmu memang sangat nikmat adikku.." Naruto menjilat bibir Hinata. "Sudah lama kakak ingin menikmati tubuhmu seperti ini." Lanjut Naruto.

Hinata terkejut mendengar pernyataan kakaknya itu. Payudaranya yang berguncang akibat tubuhnya yang menggelinjang karena vibrator dalam duburnya menggesek dada bidang Naruto yang masih tertutupi kaos.

"Payudara besarmu ini." Naruto menatap dada Hinata intens, "Sudah lama aku ingin menikmatinya." Naruto menelentangkan tubuh Hinata yang tadi dalam posisi duduk hingga kakinya masih melipat. Hinata hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan getaran vibrator yang semakin menjadi dilubang duburnya. Tatapannya kemudian terarah pada Naruto yang berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya itu? Apa maksud pernyataan kakaknya tadi?

Tak lama, Naruto kembali masuk kekamar Hinata. Membawa beberapa benda aneh ditangannya. Membuat Hinata berusaha bangun, namun dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat, Naruto sudah menekan tubuh Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ini mainan yang kukumpulkan untukmu, Hinata." ucap Naruto sambil menghamparkan _sex toys_ yang dibawanya kesamping Hinata.

"_Ni—nii-chan_ mauh.. apahh?" tanya Hinata semampunya. Menahan orgasme yang hampir dicapainya kembali akibat vibrator yang tak hentinya bergetar dilubang duburnya.

Naruto menyeringai, "Mau apa?" mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk tabung dengan tali yang juga menghubungkannya dengan sebuah remot. "Kakak ingin bermain dengan dadamu seperti ini, Hinata." jawab Naruto sambil memasangkan tabung yang tepat seukuran lebih besar dari puting Hinata. Setelah kedua puting Hinata sudah ditempeli tabung itu, Naruto menyalakan remotnya dan memposisikannya pada posisi maksimal.

"Anggghhhh... Akkkhhh~" Hinata merintih panjang. Dua tabung itu kini menghisap putingnya kuat. Membuat putingnya nampak memanjang dan mulai memerah.

"Apa kira-kira akan keluar susu, ya, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil meremas bagian payudara Hinata yang tak tertutupi tabung. Namun tentu saja, tak ada asi yang keluar disana. "Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin mencicipi rasa susumu." Decak Naruto kecewa.

"Angghhh.. Le—lepaskan ituhh.. _Nii-chann_.. Sakit.." Pinta Hinata yang mulai meremas seprai ranjangnya. Pinggul ramping gadis itu naik turun tak karuan.

"Tapi, kalau dibiarkan, bisa saja nanti susunya keluar? Ya, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Engggghhhhh.. Akhhh.." Hinata hanya mampu memejamkan matanya menahan rasa ngilu diputingnya.

Naruto tersenyum, menatap adiknya yang menggelinjang tak karuan. Tangannya kemudian meraih sebuah benda besar seukuran penisnya dengan beberapa gerigi disisi-sisinya. "Ini pasti akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih." Komentar Naruto sambil melumuri benda itu dengan cairan yang mengalir dari lubang selangkangan Hinata.

Mendengar komentar kakaknya, Hinata berusaha membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya lagi. Namun hal itu justru membuatnya bergidik ngeri saat melihat benda besar bergerigi ditangan kakaknya.

"Ja—jangannhh.. Angghh.. Jangannn.." pinta Hinata. Setetes air mata mengalir disudut matanya. Kenapa kakaknya memperlakukannya seperti ini?

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Ini terbuat dari silikon, jadi tidak akan melukai lubang vaginamu." Terang Naruto sambil tersenyum. Kemudian tana persetujuan Hinata, Naruto memasukkan benda besar bergerigi itu kelubang selangkangan Hinata yang penuh cairan sperma dan cairan orgasme miliknya sendiri. Dengan sedikit usaha, Naruto berhasil menanamkan benda besar bergerigi itu kelubang selangkangan adiknya.

"Jaa—jangann.. ku mohonnn.."

"Tak apa, kau akan menyukainya." Ucap Naruto, mengacuhkan permohonan adiknya. Naruto kemudian menekan tombol yang ada dipangkal benda besar itu, dan saat Naruto menyalakannya, benda bergerigi itu berputar dalam lubang selangkangan Hinata.

"Akhh! Sa—Akkhhh~" Dan Hinata hanya mampu merintih menahan putaran yang serasa merobek lubang selangkangannya itu. Sakit. Sakit. Nikmat.

Bola mata Hinata membesar. Nikmat. Bagaimana mungkin dia merasa nikmat?

Hinata berusaha menyangkal rasa nikmat yang kini dirasanya. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena kemudian dirasakannya cairan hangat mulai menyembur keluar namun tertahan oleh benda besar bergerigi yang tertanam dilubang selangkangannya.

"Aaaaahhhh.. Anggghhh..." Hinata mendesah panjang. Payudaranya masih dihisap oleh dua tabung aneh dan diremas oleh dua tangan kakaknya. Vibrator dilubang duburnya terus bergera tanpa ampun. Dan benada bergerigi dilubang selangkangannya serasa seperti bor yang mengocok isi vaginanya.

Hinata serasa melayang. Sakit, namun terasa begitu nikmat. Sangat nikmat.

"Aahhh.. _Nii-chann_.. Ahhh.." Hinata mendesah sambil berusaha meraih benda besar milik kakaknya yang sudah kembali mengeras. Naruto tersenyum menatap wajah penuh gairah milik adiknya.

"Kau memang sungguh mengggairahkan, Hinata." gumam Naruto. Diambilnya posisi duduk tepat diatas payudara Hinata. Kemudian menyelipkan benda besar miliknya dibelahan payudara besar tersebut. Dengan dua tangannya, Naruto merapatkan payudara besar Hinata mengapit benda miliknya. Menggerakkannya maju mundur dengan gerakan cepat. membuat Hinata menggelinjang semakin tak karuan.

"Ahh.. Nikmathh.. Anghh.." racauan itu terus keluar dari mulut Hinata. Naruto terus tersenyum menatap adiknya yang sudah dikuasai nafsu tersebut. Gerakan maju mundurnya semakin cepat, dan tekanannya pada dua payudara Hinata yang mengapit benda miliknya semakin kuat. Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto melepaskan payudara Hinata yang sudah memerah, kemudian melesakkan benda besar miliknya kedalam mulut mungil Hinata.

"Akhh!" Hinata tersedak saat benda besar panjang milik kakaknya menyumpal mulutnya. Namun Naruto tak menghiraukannya dan mulai menghentak mulut adiknya itu cepat. Cepat. Semakin cepat. Hingga akhirnya seluruh gairah Naruto berada diujung lubang benda besarnya itu. Mulut mungil milik adiknya memang yang paling memuaskan.

Croot!

Dan semburan sperma pun kembali dipancarkan Naruto disertai dengan lenguhan panjang Hinata yang juga mencapai klimaksnya.

"Hahh.. hahh.." Naruto berusaha mengatur nafasnya setelah melepaskan benda besar miliknya dari mulut Hinata.

"Uhuk!" dan gadis itu tersedak akibat banyaknya sperma Naruto yang menyembur dimulutnya.

"Kau memang yang paling nikmat, Hinata." Naruto mengecup dahi adiknya itu. "Sesuai dengan perkiraanku selama ini." Lanjutnya.

"Akh... Uhuk!" Hinata masih tersedak. Tak terlalu mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Karena beberapa saat kemudian, kesadarannya telah hilang dengan _sex toys_ yang masih menyumpal dua lubang miliknya dan payudaranya.

"Benar-benar mahakarya." Ucap Naruto seraya berdiri dan menatap tubuh tak bergerak adiknya. Kecuali beberapa bagian yang bergerak akibat gerakan dari benda lain.

Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar kamar Hinata dan kembali dengan menjinjing sebuah kamera besar. Menatap tubuh adiknya yang penuh peluh, sperma dan cairan orgasme serta saliva.

Klik! Klik!

Naruto tersenyum saat memotret adiknya.

Klik! Klik!

Mengabadikan setiap jengkal tubuh Hinata yang terkulai.

Klik! Klik!

Senyum manis dibibir Naruto kini kembali berganti dengan seringaian.

Klik! Klik!

Mengangkat sebelah kaki Hinata dan menarik keluar benda mirip telur dari lubang dubur Hinata. Saat benda itu masih berada setengah didalam dubur Hinata, Naruto membali memotretnya.

Klik! Klik!

Rembesan cairan menyembur deras saat Naruto mematikan dan menarik benda besar bergerigi yang mirip penis itu dari lubang selangkangan Hinata. Kembali, saat benda itu masih tertanam setengah dilubang Hinata, Naruto mengabadikannya dengan kamera ditangannya.

Klik! Klik!

Berhenti beberapa saat, Naruto memperhatikan dua tabung yang menghisap puting Hinata kuat. Beberapa tetes susu tertampung disana.

"Seperti dugaanku, ada walau hanya sedikit." Gumamnya sambil kembali memotret payudara Hinata yang mengeluarkan beberapa tetes susu akibat hisapan kuat diputingnya.

Klik! Klik!

Hati-hati, Naruto melepaskan tabung itu dari puting Hinata. Menyisakan bekas merah melingkari puting mungil Hinata. Naruto kembali memotret Hinata.

Klik! Klik!

Selesai. Naruto menyeka cairan sperma yang membekas disudut mulut Hinata. Membersihkan wajah adiknya itu dengan telapak tangannya. Sebuah senyum tercetak dibibir Naruto, namun hanya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya digantikan dengan seringaian.

"Kau tahu, Hinata." Naruto menjilat bibir Hinata lembut. "_Schizoprenia _itu, menyebalkan."

.

.

Naruto kini sudah berada dikamarnya. Setelah membersihkan tubuh adiknya dengan kain dan air hangat, serta mengganti seprai ranjang adiknya, Naruto kembali kekamarnya.

Sebuah kamar yang didominasi dengan warna jingga dan hitam. Dinding sebelah utara kamar yang berwarna hitam dihiasi berbagai potongan poto Hinata dengan berbagai ekspresi. Sangat banyak, hingga hanya bagian atas dinding itu yang nampak tak tertutupi puluhan bahkan ratusan poto itu.

Naruto berjalan kearah meja yang ditempati oleh 4 monitor yang tersambung dengan CCTV dirumah itu. Monitor yang kebanyakan menyorot kondisi kamar Hinata dari berbagai sudut. Salah satu monitor menampakkan Hinata yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas.

"Benar-benar seperti malaikat." Gumam Naruto sambil meletakkan kamera ditangannya kemeja lain yang ditempati sebuah laptop dan printer. Naruto kemudian menyambungkan kabel kameranya dengan laptop tersebut. Mulai memilah poto mana yang akan dicucinya hasil jepretannya hari ini.

Hinata yang sedang tidur hanya dengan memakai kemeja putih miliknya dan g-string?

Hinata yang sedang masturbasi diruang kesehatan?

Hinata yang sedang mandi?

Atau Hinata setelah bercinta dengannya?

.

.

**Omake**

Sai kini sudah berdiri didepan pagar rumah Hinata. Memencet bel rumah tersebut dan menunggu Hinata keluar untuk menemuinya. Saat pintu terbuka dari dalam, Sai sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Hinata. Namun yang muncul dari balik pintu itu bukanlah gadis berambut biru kelam panjang, tapi pemuda berambut kuning panjang.

Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah pagar. Memperhatikan sosok Sai yang masih memiliki luka memar dibeberapa bagian tubuh dan wajahnya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu tersenyum.

"Mana Hinata? Aku perlu bicara padanya." Ucap Sai tanpa basa basi. Naruto tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sai. "Apa kau tuli? Cepat panggil Hinata, aku ingin bicara padanya. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kami putus hanya gara-gara kau tidak setuju dan memukuliku."

"Hum? Aku apa?" Naruto mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sai. Meraih kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Sai dan menariknya kearahnya. Sebuah gunting terarah keleher Sai. Membuat pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya pelan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!" seru Naruto ceria sambil melepaskan kerah kemeja Sai dan mendotong tubuh pemuda pucat itu menjauh dari rumahnya. Senyuman lebar yang benar-benar ceria mengikuti langkah Sai yang menjauh dari rumah itu.

"_Schizoprenia_ memang menyusahkan." Umpat Sai kesal.

.

**Owari.**

.


End file.
